ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrid Sedin
Astrid Rona Samson (née Sedin; born October 31, 1991) is an American professional wrestler, former gymnast and cheerleader and currently signed with Iconic Pro Wrestling (IPW) under the name Astrid Sedin. She had previously been a mainstay with EHWF on it's Anarchy brand and Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW) . Early Life Astrid was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on Halloween 1991 to Swedish father and a Norwegian mother. Her paternal grandparents and her mother are immigrants. She was an only child for the first 13 years of her life and was pretty spoiled. Although her grandparents had quite an amount of money, Astrid's family wasn't terribly wealthy but they never knew hardship either. Astrid inherited the home of her grandparents on her 21st birthday but didn't officially receive the keys to the home until after her 25th. This was due to her parents contesting the wills of her grandparents because they wanted the house. College Astrid attended Villanova University in Villanova, PA, majoring in Criminology. She went on to attend Villanova's Charles Widger School of Law, acquiring a JD degree at graduation. She elected to not take the Bar and instead went into wrestling. She took the California State Bar exam in February 2019. Professional wrestling career Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (2017-2018) On April 11, 2017, Sedin signed her first professional wrestling contract with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF). Astrid had her debut match against Jessie Roberts which ended with in a victor for Sedin. After the match Joshua Samson, Esquire and Misty Vega came onto the stage and clapped, leaving Astrid confused. During the week leading up to the Draft, Sedin had a bit of a back and forth exchange with Vega regarding "nude photos" Vega supposedly had in her possession which she first said were of Joanna Rissi and then later claimed were of Sedin when confronted about their authenticity. The photos have never been proven factual. Anarchy (May 2017-July 2018) At the Come At Me Bro: Draft Day pay per view event, Sedin teamed up with Mazzio to take on the team of Samuel McPherson, replacement for Lord Raab, and Jessie Roberts. Sedin and Roberts let their animosity towards one another come into the match and the match had some back and forth action. The match would come to a conclusion when hit her Flipping' Out finisher on McPherson and pinned him, getting the win for her team and furthering her win streak. Later in the show she would be drafted to Anarchy with her Samson Family friends. Retritbution Royale (2017) During EHWF's 2017 edition of the annual match, Astrid entered in about halfway through the match, instantly setting her eyes on Jessie Roberts (who was then eliminated by Samson Family member, The Mongrel). After Sedin's arch nemesis Misty Vega entered the match, the two of them instantly went at it. Misty quickly tore out one of Astrid's temporary clip-in extensions before slapping her, neither of which really phased Sedin. Astrid managed to last til the final two where she battled Aubree Celeste until both tried to eliminate the other, causing both of them to land on the mat at the exact same time. The two would then be declared co-winners of the match. After the match, a large brawl erupted as the winners of the match were attacked by those who had been eliminated. Sedin only got one elimination, Van Jam. Anarchy Heavyweight Championship aspirations (July-September 2017) After the dust had settled, Astrid selected to go after the Anarchy Heavyweight Championship which is currently being held by her good friend, Bill Ryder. That match is set to take place at EHWF's September pay per view, Final Destination: Scars & Stripes. Astrid would go on to lose the match, thus suffering her first loss with the company. Challenge Championships (October 2017-February 2018) On the October 16th edition of Anarchy, Astrid along with fellow Samson Family member The Mongrel won the Challenge Championships off of Gerry O'Shea and Patrick O'Flattery (Corporate Republic Army). The team had their first successful retention against Lord Raab and Samuel McPherson at Aftermath. Astrid vacated the Challenge Championships on February 19, 2018 by throwing both title belts into the crowd, officially ending the reign at 123 days. World Wrestling Headquarters (2018) On January 19, 2018, Sedin signed a contract with World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH) to perform on it's HellsGate brand. Sedin would go on to resign a few short months later. Championship Wrestling Coalition (2018 - present) FORCE Pro (2018) Astrid signed with the CWC territory in April 2018 and won her debut match. She would later switch territories when FORCE Pro folded. Canadian Championship Wrestling (July 2018 - present) After FORCE Pro folded, Astrid signed on with Canadian Championship Wrestling. She would go on to become the last CWC North American Champion, holding it until the company folded. Iconic Pro Wrestling (2018 - present) Astrid is considered to be one of the IPW originals, being one of the first talents to sign with the company. She has found herself in some high profile feuds including with Micheal Graves and most recently with Stasi Herveaux. Personal Life Astrid has been in a relationship with Joshua Samson, ESQ, her executive representative and the former general manager of EHWF's Anarchy, since middle to late 2017. When it was revealed on EHWF's Christmas themed super show Christmas Chaos that Samson was still married after proposing to Astrid, she quickly ended things. Shortly after rumors began swirling that the two had gotten back together and were in fact engaged. Sedin married Samson on May 29, 2018 with her sister Hanna and his niece Jazmin. They would go on to have a second more expanded ceremony at Disney's Aulani Resort in Hawaii in front of family and a few close friends. They are currently estranged. She is of Norwegian and Swedish ancestry. She currently has no relationship with her parents but is on good terms with her younger sister and her father's friends Leonard and Clairissa who she knows as Uncle Leo and Aunt Clair. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** #LILBIT (Slingshot DDT) ** Off With Their Head (Flipping neckbreaker) ** Flipping Out (Diving somersault seated senton) - special matches only * Signature Moves ** DatKnee DisKnee (Jumping double knee drop followed by standing moonsault double knee drop) ** Cry Baby (Cloverleaf whilst kneeling on opponent's neck) * Regular Moves ** Back flip kick (pele kick) ** Bicycle super kick ** Chokehold STO ** Diving double foot stomp ** Diving huricanrana off apron ** Double knee strike to a cornered opponent ** Enziguri ** Flying clothesline from apron ** Front missile dropkick ** Guillotine Choke ** Inverted DDT ** Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick ** Low front dropkick ** Matrix evasion into Snapmare driver ** Middle rope blockbuster ** Multiple stomps to nape of face-down opponent ** Rope aided twisting huricanrana ** Sliding forearm smash ** Snapmare into baseball slide ** Springboard moonsault Press ** Standing moonsault double knee drop ** Tilt a whirl into back kick * Nicknames ** Lil Bit or #LilBit ** Iconic Queen ** Queen of the Samson Family ** Queen of Anarchy * Entrance Themes ** "Dark Horse" by Our Last Night (April 11, 2017 - April 21, 2018) ** "Alone In A Room" - Asking Alexandria (April 21, 2018 - present) Championships & Awards Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation * Challenge Champion - 1 time (current) * 2017 Retribution Royale - co-winner * 2017 Newcomer of the Year * 2017 Stable of the Year (The Samson Family) * 2017 Showman of the Year Canadian Championship Wrestling * North American Champion - 1 time (last) Category:Female Wrestlers